Love the way you lie
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: this is a one shot KennyXOC the song love the way you lie what abusive boyfriend you will you two still be together? find out here


I sat with Kenny in the park under the night sky gazing up at the stars the wind blowing in my hair I moved my eyes to the blonde, the love of my life, he shift his sky blue eyes on me I smile looking down at my hands were a ring was place on my finger, not a wedding ring, but a promise ring he moved my head to his level were our eyes connected he push back a strand of a hair off my face, he peck my lips

"Kenny?" I called my soothing voice calling in the night his eyes looking me straight in the eyes

"I love you, promise to never hurt me?" I asked with my gentle voice he peck my lips

"I could never do that, I promise, I love you too much" I smiled and clashed our lips together once more

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I walked in my house from my night shift job I came home 2 hours early, today was my and Kenny 2 years anniversary, I drop my stuff on the couch. I looked around the house the light were off

"Kenny?" I called out but nothing so I head up stairs I was close by my room, but I heard whispers a feminine giggle, then I heard low moans a shed of tears fell he doing this to me again I open the door with rage burning through my body hot tear pouring down brushing down my red cheeks

"MICHELLE!" he shouted I got on top of him hitting him as the whore ran out the room I was punching Kenny everywhere

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU PROMISE ME!" I shouted tear pouring down as a waterfall he grabbed my arms and flipped me and pinned me down the bed straddle my waist, he placed his hands on my face forcing me to look at him I try to toss my head to the side

"Look at me!" he shouted

"No I HATE YOU KENNY MCCORMICK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs *SLAP*

I laid on my bed not able to move tears trickling down on the pillow a new red mark of my face I suck my teeth I grabbed all my strength I had and pushed him off me, he landed in the floor I got up quickly I grabbed my pursue and headed for the door

"Wait! Where you going?" he shouted  
"I'm leaving you!" I shouted back a step away from the door knob  
"No you ain't!" he shouted he ran to me he grabbed my hand wrist he turn me around and threw me against the wall he gripped my face

"LET ME GO!" I shouted his grip tighten

"Are you still going to leave me!" he shouted slamming back to the wall

"YES!" I shouted I spit in his face he threw me on the couch he pinned me down next thing I knew we were in a much out session, we roughly and brutally kissed one another

_[Eminem]_  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I was walking in a store with Kenny I held his hands I soon let go when I went to a aisle to get some food

"Hey" I turn around to see one of my friends I smiled

"Hi so what you been up too?" I asked we hugged

"Nothing I just came to get some baby food for my son" he answer

"Aw so how Kate and Sean doing?" I asked

"Pretty good, well I got to go bye" he kissed the side on my cheek

"HEY!" I looked to my left and so Kenny rage filled his expression he ran up to Jon and punched him in the face

"KENNY STOP GET OFF HIM!" I shouted trying to pry him off

"Fucking ass hole don't kiss my girl!" Kenny shouted continue to punch him in the face I grabbed a bottle of olive oil and hit it over Kenny back causing it to break he stop he looked up to see my angry expression then he looked around him, everyone from the groceries store were looking at us, I tugged at my hair

"FUCK!" I shouted kicking a box from the floor I ran my hand through my hair, I ran out the store all the way home, I ran to my room packing my stuff in a bag

"MICHELLE!" Kenny shouted from down stairs I heard him running up the steps, I was at the door with my stuff in my hands

"MOVE! I shouted he pushed me down on the bed I struggle from under him

"LET ME GO!" I shouted I slapped him across the face I pushed him to the side I ran to the bathroom crying in my arms I heard him banging on the door

"OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted I sob my knee press against my chest I ran my hand in my hair pulling at it, I looked up and saw a window he still was banging at the door I got up, I open the window then I heard a crash, I looked at the door and saw he broke it down I turn back to the window half way out

"OH no you not!" he shouted he grabbed my waist and pulled me back in the house

"LET ME GO!" I shouted tear running down he press me against the wall

"I'M DONE KENNY!I'M DONE!" I shouted in his face

"WELL I'M NOT!" he shouted back in my then he press his lips to my I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, my hands tugging on his blonde hair

_[Eminem]_  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

We were at the park laughing I hugged his arm he kissed my head I smiled at my blonde boy, looking him in the eyes his sky blue eyes I tip toe and kissed him he happily return it then I heard a bell I turn around to see a ice cream cart

"I'll be right back" I said with a smile he peck my lips

"I'll be waiting" I smiled and ran to the ice cream man

"1 vanilla and 1 cookie-n-cream" I asked he nodded and scooped me my ice cream one for me one for Kenny I paid the man and got my ice cream, I search for Kenny I stop died in my tracks I was shaking violently he was sitting next to a girl who was barely wearing any clothes she wrote on his hands he nodded and smile he grabbed her ass she giggled she peck his lips and left I walked up to him he looked up at me

"hey you got me a ice cream" he joyfully said I glared at him I squish the ice creams on top of his head and slapped him across the face and ran away from him

"MICHELLE!" he shouted I didn't look back he grabbed my hair and pinned me to a tree I slapped his face

"How can you do this to me AGAIN Kenny i though you love me!" I shouted

"I DO love you!" he shouted

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled I knee him in the dick he fell to his knees I took this chance and ran I went to my parents house

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

"MICHELLE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Kenny shouted from outside the house I held my ears crying in my room of my parents house I heard a crash

"GET OUT MY HOUSE!" my dad yelled

"NOT WITHOUT MICHELLE!" Kenny shouted

"GET OUT OR I WILL CALL THE COPS!" my mom shouted I held my head shaking it

"CALL THE FUCKING COPS, MICHELLE!" Kenny shouted I heard foot steps running up the stairs then my room door slam open and standing in the door Frame was the one and only Kenny MCcormick

"Michelle" he whispered I got up

"Leave me alone" I said I got up he step in front of me tears fell

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted he gripped my arms and slammed me on the bed I pushed him of but to no avail

"KENNY!" shouted 2 voice I looked at the door to see his 2 super best friends they ran up to us they pry him off me, they held him down my mom cradle me in her arms I was shaking

"LET GO STAN AND KYLE!" HE SHOUTED trying to get loss from their grip

"No way dude we're not going to let you hurt Michelle anymore!" Kyle shouted Stan nodded in agreement

"MICHELLE YOU BELONG WITH ME!" Kenny shouted

"NO I DON'T!" I shouted I slipped off the promise ring from my finger and threw it at his face

"I'm done Kenny, I'm done" I whispered and walked out the door

_[Eminem]_  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
I told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I woke in my bed, I turn my body around to see the sleeping blonde, sleeping in peace I kissed Kenny nose I unwrapped his arms around my waist I sat on the edge of the bed my face in my hands I ran my finger through my hair, my hands fell on my knees I looked at my hand with the ring on it no its not the promise ring, it's a wedding ring, no matter what me and Kenny have been through I still love him I just love way he lie

.com/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U


End file.
